


Кино

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Malahit



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Кино

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

— Пригласи ее в кино, — говорит Джеймс.

Он сидит на краю крыши школы, просунув ноги в промежутки между перилами и облокотившись на поручень, и доедает принесенный из дома бутерброд. Снизу доносятся крики и смех — едва ли не вся школа высыпала на улицу в перерыв, радуясь долгожданной хорошей погоде.

Здесь, на крыше, даже припекает, и Джеймс сидит в рубашке с закатанными рукавами. Майкл перескакивает взглядом с выпирающих под натянувшейся белой тканью позвонков на острые локти, на давно не стриженные темные вихры.

— На что-нибудь сопливо-романтическое, — продолжает Джеймс. — Они сейчас как раз что-то такое показывают, я видел афиши. Ей понравится.

— Кому? — наконец отмирает Майкл.

— Дэби. Ты что, совсем меня не слушаешь? Пригласи ее в кино, задний ряд, места для поцелуев…

— Зачем? — Майкл недоумевающе хмурится.

— Старик, — Джеймс оборачивается и смотрит сочувственно. — Ты на нее все уроки пялишься, просто глаз не сводишь.

Недоумение сменяется пониманием, и Майкл хохочет, чуть не сгибаясь пополам.

— Дурак, — отсмеявшись, отвечает он. — Она сидит перед тобой.

Майкл цепляет Джеймса за воротник рубашки и опрокидывает на спину. Тот забавно взмахивает руками, умудряясь не выронить остатки бутерброда. Майкл нависает над ним, упираясь руками по обе стороны от его головы.

— Ну… — Джеймс медленно, но неудержимо краснеет и все же упрямо изображает саму невозмутимость, глядя куда-то Майклу за ухо. — Тогда ты можешь пригласить в кино меня. Только не на этот девчачий кошмар.


End file.
